


Just a Little Deal (Podfic)

by eclecticanarchist, Funkspiel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross Roads Demon!Graves, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticanarchist/pseuds/eclecticanarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: After his brother passes away, Theseus takes matters into his own hands -- he seeks out a Cross Roads Demon to get him back. He knew it'd cost his soul, but he still wasn't ready for what the demon ultimately offered.(Narration by me, original piece by Funkspiel)





	Just a Little Deal (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Little Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678897) by [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel). 



> I'm just getting over a cold but I've been eager to get back into podficcing and Funkspiel's writing inspired me to get over myself and just hop back into it. Hope you enjoy!

Title: Just a Little Deal  
Length: 00:09:56  
Download [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/al1cag3ollsitfj/Just+A+Little+Deal.m4a)


End file.
